17 años
by Sakaesu
Summary: Ciel acaba de cumplir los 17 años, sigue siendo un chico orgulloso y arrogante, sin embargo, los sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive, empiezan a notar que su comportamiento és algo inusual. Se debe esto a su futuro matrimonio con Elizabeth al cumplir los 18? O tal vez... ha empezado a experimentar nuevos sentimientos por quien nunca habria sospechado? Sebastian x Ciel


Un joven de cabellos ceniza estaba de espaldas, observando desde la ventana, como un torpe criado destruía su jardin.  
La puerta que tenia detrás se abrió con suavidad, por la cual, apareció un joven hombre, de cabellos oscuros y unos ojos granate, que denotaban una mezcla entre sabiduria y picardia.  
El peligris, llamado Ciel Phantomhive, se giró , dejando a la vista, su hermoso ojo azul, ya que el otro no era visible debido a el parche negro que llevaba.

-Sebastian, te he dicho varias veces ya que no hace falta que entres a mi habitación- murmuró entre dientes.- Como un demonio puede tener la memoria tan corta?

Sebastian, aguantó las ganas de reir, a pesar de que su bocchan ya tenía los 17 años bien cumplidos, su arrogante comportamiento no había cambiado nada, pero eso le gustaba así, su alma seguía siendo igual de deliciosa que el mismo dia que lo invocó.

-Lo siento, Bocchan, de alguna manera, echaba en falta los dias en que venia a vestirle y traerle el té.- contestó el mayordomo

Ciel enarcó una ceja.

-Como si los demonios tuvieseis capacidad de sentir algo- dijo con un bufido- Si esto es lo unico que has venido a decir, puedes salir de aquí, dentro de unos minutos bajaré a tomar el té.- finalizó volviendose a girar hacia la ventana- Y deten a Finny antes de que acabe de matar toda planta viviente en mi jardin.

Sebastian observó unos segundos la espalda de Ciel, en esos 7 años desde el contrato, había crecido bastante, su espalda, era bastante mas ancha, aun que seguia sin tener comparacion al lado de la de su mayordomo, sus facciones eran mas marcadas y su rostro ligeramente mas alargado, pero seguia siendo él. En cuanto a su cuerpo, no podía comentar nada, ya que al cumplir los 14 , Ciel decidió que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para vestirse solo. Pero el mayordomo ya había intuido, que esa solo era una de las razones, las ultimas veces, el joven se habia sentido algo avergonzado de que Sebastian lo viese desnudo , así que no lo había bañado ni vestido des de entonces.  
Ladeó la cabeza , pensando que ya habia reflexionado suficiente sobre su joven amo.

-También vengo a recordarle que aun que su matrimonio con Elizabeth será cuando cumpla sus 18 y sea mayor de edad, ella ya está empezando con las preparaciones, y tiene pensado venir a quedarse algunos dias.

Ciel no movió un dedo, simplemente suspiró con cansancio.

-Ah... no me lo recuerdes. Tendré que estar probandome trajes hasta que quede satisfecha... Maldigo el dia en que me comprometieron con ella.- dijo con molestia.

El mayordomo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la verdad, nunca le había agradado demasiado la joven Elizabeth, y ver que Ciel compartia sus pensamientos, de algun modo lo alegraba.

-Con su permiso, bocchan , iré a hacer los ultimos preparativos para el desayuno.- dijo el mayordomo saliendo por la puerta, sabiendo, que Ciel no iba a tomarse la molestia de responder.

Sebastian caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras, allí vió a Meyrin, que cargaba una cantidad de platos que tapaban hasta su rostro. Temiendo lo que iba a pasar, se acercó a la sirvienta y cojió todos los platos, dejando desconcertada a esta unos momentos. Al levantar la cabeza y ver que la habia ayudado el atractivo mayordomo, no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo, que Sebastian prefirió ignorar.

-Se puede saber que hacías con todos estos platos?- preguntó no sin algo de molestia.

La sirvienta se pusó algo nerviosa.

-B-bueno, yo pensaba que el amo se pondría contento si utilizabamos la nueva vajilla para su desayuno.

Sebastian puso su mano en la frente, con el ceño fruncido.  
Tanto Meyrin como los criados, no habian cambiado mucho en esos años, el pelo de la sirvienta estaba un poco mas largo y la barba de Bald era algo mas llamativa, pero a parte de eso, se mantenian bastante bien.

-Lo siento Meyrin, pero esta vajilla és solo para invitados...-murmuró empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de la que habia salido Meyrin, la cual lo siguió con la cabeza acachada.

Después de dejar los platos, decirle a Finny que intentara no destruir el jardin y echar a Bald de la cocina, se dispuso a preparar la mesa.  
Justo en el momento en el que dejaba el ultimo plato en la mesa, apareció Ciel por la puerta.

Se sentó en la mesa y cortó un trozo del plato mientras el mayordomo le servia una taza de té.

-Para hoy tenemos una tarta de chocolate negro derretido, con crema de caramelo y un fondo de galleta, para acompañar también le he traido unos croissants de crema.- dijo depositando la taza en la mesa

Ciel ingerió una cucharada de pastel, y se relamió, pasando la lengua por todas las zonas de sus labios, acto que desconcertó a los presentes, que no estaban acostumbrados a acciones tan...sensuales, por parte de su amo.

-Delicioso, como siempre , Sebastian.-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mayordomo, se quedó descompuesto por el comportamiento de Ciel.

-Gracias, Bocchan, me halaga, nunca le habia oído elogiarme- dijo disimulando la sorpresa en su voz.

Ciel no respondió, se acabó la comida y se levantó.

-Voy a estar en mi habitación ocupado con unos papeles, si quereis algo, os aguantais.- dijo con una sonrisa que acompañaba a la perfeccion su arrogante frase.

Al cerrar la puerta la sala se quedó en silencio. Meyrin fué la primera en hablar.

-P-pero que ha sido eso? - dijo torpemente.


End file.
